


神仙打架

by Anonymous



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 我都不知道该用哪个TAG……总之就是难迦他们两个啦，形象可以用电视剧版，但人物内核偏向原著+我流理解这样。般度五子那边有一点点私货，不能接受就点叉吧。





	神仙打架

迦尔纳不太理解自己在数千年后转世的理由。  
他本是神子，无谓前生，亦无有来世。  
更严格一点说，他不过是太阳神苏利耶从本质中分离出的一部分精魄，数千年前于人世行走一遭，完成了使命后便回归天堂，与那光辉灿烂的伟大父神重归一体。  
作为人类的一生既遥远又暧昧，虽然每一个细节、每一处记忆都清晰分明，但对于“迦尔纳”来说，一切都如同滑落鸭背的水珠，无关紧要。  
是以，再度脱离父神——或曰，本体，降生于人间一事，他至今未能知悉其中深意。  
或许一切都是上主的安排。  
面对新的人生，迦尔纳别无选择。

周围的一切熟悉又陌生，这一世，他是升车与罗陀的亲生子，名为罗泰耶。  
人们赞叹他的聪慧沉稳，同时不忘遗憾地补充一句：可惜这孩子太内向。  
沉默寡言的迦尔纳安安静静地成长，对父母师长孝顺有加，对友人同学温和可亲——没有人能挑不出他的半点不是。  
然而，人们对他依旧抱着某种不可言说的畏葸。于人群中悄然流动的话语，迦尔纳一清二楚。  
……那个罗泰耶，看起来像是太阳，实际却是颗冰封的星球。  
太冷了。  
每一个稍微靠近他的人，都情不自禁地这样想，并本能地退开。  
迦尔纳无动于衷。  
凡尘俗世，不过匆匆百年，如白驹过隙，眨眼便尽。何必无端生出因果？  
他记得数千年前的一切，记得自己乘着马车驶过天际，记得那似乎消散殆尽、却依然要逼迫着他在这一生继续清偿的业果。  
前世的般度五子现在是与他同住一个宿舍的师弟，迦尔纳做到了所有好师兄好室友所能做的一切，甚至有过之而不及。是以当他毕业决定离校时，那五只已经被他养得服服帖帖的仓鼠几乎是崩溃的。  
那又如何。  
他在般度五子为他办的告别会上漠然地想，连去配合那几只哭成一团乱喊“哥呀你走了我们怎么办”的仓鼠露出些忧伤或不舍的掩饰都欠奉。  
也许人类们说得对。  
迦尔纳看着自己的酒杯，里边倒映出一双陌生的眼睛。  
毕业后他回到家中，尽着一个儿子应尽的义务。外界的风风雨雨变化起伏，于他无非是过眼云烟。忘却前尘的般度五子倒坚持给迦尔纳写着信，将他们的喜怒哀乐与这位从不回信的师兄分享。  
坚战和他的表弟谈起了恋爱。  
怖军最早结婚，对象和他意气投合。  
阿周那身边依然一团乱麻——迦尔纳只在听到了奎师那这名字时微微抿住了下唇。  
偕天和无种继续留校深造，勿念。  
毕业后第五年，迦尔纳离开家，环游世界。

世界尽头的海水很清很浅，他孤身一人站在白色沙滩上，手中燃烧起初生太阳的第一抹阳光。  
有人逆着阳光涉水向他走来，脸上的笑容张狂放肆。  
迦尔纳看着那双孕育着邪恶似乎多情又绝情的琥珀色瞳孔，内心平静，无悲亦无喜。  
他开口，喉咙里翻滚出再熟悉不过的音节。  
“迦利。”  
修罗步履从容，闻声咧嘴而笑。  
这音节与笑容如同一点微不足道的火星，瞬间点燃了整颗太阳。  
恒星轰然爆鸣，一路从星核深处翻腾咆哮着涌出的猎猎光焰，霎那将冰冷死寂板结的表面吞噬殆尽，咆哮着震动着燃烧着，重新绽放出照亮整个星系的煌煌光焰。  
炽热的岩浆从心脏深处迸发，弹指间泵入四肢百骸。每一条血管都被滚烫的温度染成灿烂的黄金，透过皮肤毛孔喷吐出让人不敢直视的猎猎火焰。那是最为瑰丽华美的日珥，暴烈汹涌，缠绕在神子身上，是为威严凛然的护甲，昭示出神明光彻苍穹之无上权能。  
太阳之子一言不发，伏下身躯，单膝触地。伸长的指尖触碰了水面倒映的光芒，粼粼细波之上，日光在他手中汇聚为一道笔直狭长的金线，他握住那道金线，缓缓提起——  
光芒化作了实体，一把以日光与水光混合铸就的辉煌长枪就此显现。  
随着他的动作，整片海域反射着的阳光都化作了肉眼可见的金色枷锁，其止尽处无远弗届，似一片从海底升起的金色巨网，紧紧缠绕着长枪阻止它从不实的幻象中脱离。  
苏利耶啊！  
太阳之子颂唱着父神的尊名，高高举起通体金黄的长枪，整片海域都被那金黄色的光链牵动摇荡。然而太阳之子仅是轻轻一抖手腕，所有链条便同时碎裂。  
重新砸入海中的锁链大多半途便还原为煌煌日光碎片，仅余少量仍存留了实体，于海水中激起滔天巨浪。汹涌的海浪尚未触及神子的身躯便被高温蒸发殆尽，转化为令人难以忍受的滚滚热浪，翻腾跃动，似无形的威严之鞭，抽打排斥着任何胆敢欺近神明的存在。  
“……迦利！”  
太阳之子发出第二次呐喊，无限接近于战吼的声浪通天彻地，震动四方，余波轰碎了天际幻力变换而成的云彩，将它们焚烧得灰都不剩。  
他扬起手中长达三米的日光之枪，脚下沙砾结晶化为晶亮透明的玻璃，再进一步融化为绯红浆液，光耀跳跃，如同无数朵红莲恣意盛放。大日之炎环绕着他，承托着他，太阳之子冉冉升起，立于此处的乃是一名尊贵的神明！  
恶神发出大声的哄笑，从另一个世界硬生生挤入现世的幻力在他周身上下扭曲跳跃，野蛮地吞噬着所有能够触及的事物，像是一张大嘴滴着腥臭的口涎。那黑灰色的不祥色彩让人联想起战场上粘稠干涸的血浆与破碎扭曲的铁器，散发着死亡，争斗，妒忌还有憎恨的丑恶气息。  
“我认得你！”  
幻力疯狂地舞动、聚合又弥散，于那争斗挑动者手中形成漆黑长杵，堪堪接下了轰击间带出音爆的一击。  
若以暴风骤雨来形容仍嫌太过温和，太阳之子手中长枪毫不留情地对眼前的恶神投出无限的憎恶与敌意。  
“我认得你啊，苏利耶的精魄！圣洁美丽的太阳之子！！”  
修罗脸上露出的嘲笑混杂着邪恶卑劣的欲望，肮脏的舌头滴落腐蚀大地的毒液，目光赤裸裸地舔舐过眼前神子的每一寸身躯。膨大无匹的幻力从他体内奔涌而出，舞动不休，似牧羊人驱赶羊群般排斥掉一切。  
“大弓箭手啊！你那令天帝之子亦为之惊怖的神弓何在？伟大的武士啊，你那永不会陷入泥泞的太阳之车何在？”  
金铁之声响彻四方，纯粹的暴力与非人的技艺操纵着两柄不同凡响的武器，枪杵相击时发出的铿锵爆鸣连绵不绝，盖过百千头战象的嘶吼，更胜过天帝发怒时的万亿雷霆。  
“你赢不了我，万民称颂的苏利耶之子！”  
恶神的黑色卷发在飓风中飞扬，琥珀色的眸子熠熠生光，投出的讥讽化作利剑刺向敌人，这使他身心愉悦，满怀畅快。  
“看啊，多么可怜渺小的神力！你是如何艰难困苦才积攒出这么一丁点儿的无根之木，无源之火？在风中瑟瑟发抖、无以为继的残烛，怎能彰显出您那高高在上焚尽万物的威严？”  
光辉的神子面无表情，应对丝毫不乱。虽然使用的并非最为得意的弓箭，长枪同样能在他手中释放出足以毁城灭国的可怖威力。  
“闭上你的嘴吧，迦利！收起你挑拨争斗的手段！化作阳光下的泥沼，蒸发殆尽、碾作尘土，什么都不必留下！”  
回击的怒吼震碎了嘲讽的剑刃，太阳之枪横扫狂风，击溃幻力，寒光闪耀间，已将敌人撕裂了千千万万次。  
两位非人者的战斗全无一次防御，接下对方攻击的永远是另一次悍勇野蛮的攻击。狂暴的气流与震动以战场为中心点，把幻力空间内的宁静美景毁灭殆尽。  
世界末日提前在此处揭开面纱，大地呻吟颤抖，大海开裂干涸，山峰崩塌倾颓，万物灰飞烟灭，再被可怕的热量焚为焦土，继而连焦土亦被毁灭的深渊吞噬——  
天崩地坼。

战斗由第一日的清晨持续到第一百零八天的日落。凝固的幻境被无数次撕扯粉碎，又在双方的共同意志下重新粘合成一个封闭的整体。人间无法承受神明的交锋，若非在开战之前便已将此处空间割离现实，恐怕整块大陆都要遭遇灭顶之灾。  
激战中遍体鳞伤的迦利不知厌倦地放声狂笑，全然不顾脸颊早已被高热的枪尖烧灼出突兀的空洞，血肉皮肤脂肪神经化为焦炭，在疯狂震荡着的空气中化为飞灰。  
“何等狂妄的太阳神之子！你应当驾驭着太阳烧灼一切，万事万象尽为焦土！难道这大地上还存在着能让你心生怜悯之物？”  
同样没有一处完整的迦尔纳听而不闻，金刚杵粉碎了他将近三分之一的骨头，撕心裂肺的痛楚正不知疲惫地搅动着他的筋骨，似有无数把钢刀切进皮肉来回拉锯。游走全身的金色火焰将每一处伤口烧灼封闭，黏腻的鲜血未曾流出便蒸发殆尽，焦臭的气息充斥了整个战场。  
他默默挥动长枪，枪尖划出轻盈的弧线，对撞上攻来的金刚杵时，却爆发出青铜巨钟般沉重悠远的鸣响。虚空中有一连串火花迸射，迅即以此为起点喷发出明亮的光炽热巨浪，将恶神逼退到焦土的另一端。  
迦尔纳微微吐息，干裂的唇间缭绕着滚烫的白雾与金红火星。只剩下八根指头的双手握紧了开始磨蚀、剥落、散为光点的长枪，冰冷无波的双眼紧紧盯住他准备绞杀的目标。  
敌人说得没错，他长年点滴贮存下来的神力已在这场战斗中几乎耗损殆尽。不过，对方也是一样的。  
最后一击了。  
金色的电光撕裂了空间，枪身震颤着失去了固化的形体，化为天帝手中掌控的狂暴雷电。  
热量从骨髓里升腾，燃烧过每一条神经，沿着血管皮肤蔓延咆哮成铺天盖地的鲜红杀意，足以唤起那柄诛神枪的记忆。  
幻境之中，意志即力量。  
雷电的奔流。  
手中的触感。  
战栗的本能。  
以及，令人毛骨悚然的——  
一投！！！  
光芒骤然照亮了整个空间，已经完全无法分辨那是日光还是雷光。也许两者皆是，又或者两者皆非。太阳之子从记忆中剥离解放的天帝之枪的幻影，糅合了决然燃烧沸腾的太阳神力，没有任何修罗可以抵挡这一击。  
回应他的是更加残暴恶毒的咆哮，似有无数饿鬼趴在深渊中尖啸。腐败酸臭的漆黑泥泞从大地深处天空尽头空气的每一个角落渗漏滴落，以令人欲呕的黏腻感缓慢爬行，缠绕上迦利被长枪洞穿后尚未凝结出血肉的掌心。  
阴影穿透骨骼与手掌，扭曲凝结化作一柄黯淡无光的战杵。它的存在本身便是世间一切灾厄不详的具现，其上花纹细腻精致却又支离破碎，仿佛一团淤塞凝结的污浊血块，不由分说地掏空掉所有目击者的灵魂。  
一切都在迦尔纳的指尖离开枪身的瞬间完成，他能清晰地看到承载着邪恶的残破人形嘴角咧开，与脸颊上的伤口连通成放肆的弧度。黑色的巨兽从恶神手中升腾翻卷，带着血肉模糊的碎屑，将两尊神祇间的距离碾为齑粉。  
所有力量皆方才的一击中爆燃而尽，黯淡下去的盔甲根本无法抵御这凶恶的一击。毫无意外地，修罗投出的长杵穿透了迦尔纳的胸膛，并将他像蝴蝶标本一样牢牢钉在了地上。  
神力的消退十分迅速，他可以感觉到自己正在急速衰弱，肮脏混浊卑贱的洪流从杵身与躯体接触的部分流溢而出，肆无忌惮地冲毁了精神与现实的防线，进而污染肉身。  
受此影响，他开口讥讽敌手时，说话的语气反而像人类一样软弱无力。  
“……修罗啊！争斗之中，你究竟想要获得什么？”  
被杀神枪劈开了半边身躯的修罗咧嘴一笑，满脸血污，语带嘲弄。  
“难道对伟大的太阳之子来说，区区死亡便算得上永恒？”  
太阳之子内心瞬间燃起了熊熊怒火，即便圣河也会被这狂暴的怒气烧穿河床：“住口罢，迦利！渺小丑陋的修罗怎可能理解天神的永恒！死亡是人类的专属，却无法用来拘束神明的誓言！”  
修罗放声大笑，震耳欲聋。随着他的躯干段段崩裂，幻力虚构的世界发出最后的凄苦呻吟，逐渐破碎，将两位非人者抛回现实世界。

神力的衰退似致死的绳索，绞住迦尔纳的脖子，将他往日落的山谷中拖去。他无法抑制地往昏昧中下沉，神性剥落沉淀，死水一般的寂静如同耳鸣，拉扯拨弄着他在现世的身躯。  
周围不自然的幻象世界被嘈杂喧嚣的俗世吞没替代，他听到周围人们的惊呼，却连失去平衡的身体倒向何方都无从判断。  
一双属于人类的强健手臂牢牢抱住了他，迦尔纳试图抬起沉重的眼皮，可细碎动荡不定的眩光夹杂着外界信息的洪流冲垮了他的视野。泪水本能地涌出，试图隔断那些会伤害他眼球的刺激与光线。一片混乱中，他甚至分辨不出，那打破百象齐鸣般的杂音，直接在脑中回响的低沉嗓音，究竟源于记忆的深渊，还是失控脱轨的现实世界——

“我要你……永恒的友谊。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 神性大于人性没办法谈恋爱，只能打。把双方的神力都打没了之后才方便重新来过。


End file.
